


An Angel Who Felt

by Kylie451



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Heaven, M/M, POV Castiel, Rough Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie451/pseuds/Kylie451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was not made to feel. He wasn't even supposed to feel happy or sad, let alone love. But when Dean Winchester enters his life, Cas knows his perception of the world be be changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Who Felt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a fluffy fic I wrote because I was bored :) Enjoy! And dont forget to leave Kudos and comments

Living on Earth was tough.  
Castiel sighed to himself and laid flat on his musty motel cot, his bones aching and muscles tight. He could just heal himself, but this was not the way of a hunter. Cas wanted to be a Winchester, not a faceless angel. Working with the human brothers was changing Castiel, for better or for worse.  
Even so, he was still getting tired. Tired of pain and heartache. Tired of feeling. Angels never understood the hurt that humans went through, and when Cas lost his grace he began to understand. Slowly, he started to…feel. He smiled more and cried sometimes. It should have been impossible, as no angel of his status should have any human tendencies. Castiel sometimes felt the lines blur between himself and Jimmy Novak, his vessel. Most when he was around the hunter brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester.  
The air in the room swirled with dust and the smell of old cigarette smoke. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the one scent he could identify; Dean's cologne was faint, but it was there. A spicy, pine-needles-and-cinnamon scent that the young angel had grown fond of. It filled his nose and chest, relaxing him on a level nothing else could. Cas smiled to himself. He had known the Winchesters since he had been angel- longer than he could remember. He had only relatively recently met them; Cas had saved Dean, the elder brother. Something about saving a human from a lifetime in hell give an angel a specail connection with them. Castiel and Dean shared a bond that could not be broken by anything…a bond that Cas never wanted to lose. Sam and Dean were his life now, and he would stay by them through everything.  
But it wasnt just the bond. Castiel had never felt so…attached to someone before. Worried about him, always thinking about him. He had no word to describe the feeling- it was nothing like his Father had ever described to him. He thought about this as the door to the motel room opened.  
Dean sauntered into the room, his eyes slightly bloodshot, tripping over himself. He was mumbling 'Eye of the Tiger' under his breath and his jacket hung lazily over his shoulders. He knew the look well…Dean was drunk. Cas sat up, fighting the urge to groan at the hot pain in his back as he moved towards Dean. His trenchcoat was bunched up around his waist as he sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the brother.  
"You are drunk" Cas stated and Dean smiled his signature smile. He wobbled at bit as he sat on the bed across from Castiel. Dean looked into the blue eyes of the angel's vessel.  
"What is it, Dean?" Dean said nothing, instead getting close enough to Castiel that the angel could detect the alcohol on his breath. He had never been this near to the brother before, and Cas's heart felt like it was going to burst. He twisted his hnds under the blanket, nervous for the first time in his existence. Dean Winchester never showed him any form of affection, and the way he was staring into his eyes was definitely in a good way. Castiel felt his stomach drop as Dean got closer. Castiel had seen Dean do this to plenty women. He had never done it himself, because kissing was not something angels did in Heaven. Relationships were a foreign concept to Cas and all the other angels, but as Dean pressed his whiskey-coated lips agaisnt his, some form of instinct took over. He felt almost animal, the way he took over. Castiel fought with Dean, all the woories and pain the men had spent on each other surfaving in this moment. When Dean's tounge slid across Cas' bottom lip, he gasped and kissed him hareder, pressing his weary body into the elder Winchester. He did not know what was happening, except that Dean's drinking had something to do with it. The angel did not mind it, as he had wanted this. Everytime Dean had done this with other people, with girls, Cas had wanted to try it. Now that it was happening, nothing compared. To Castiel's disappointment, Dean pulled away, looking more awake than he had when he had arrived. "Cas…" Dean's voice was thick and deep. Castiel felt his stomach drop as he leaned back against he pillows. "I love you, Dean Winchester." Cas said it quietly, but it didnt even matter. The elder son was asleep, snoring lightly. Cas smiled and the word came to him, in its entirety. That feeling he couldnt describe. Love.


End file.
